L O V E
by amandakelee
Summary: Riza se casou com um criminoso, e Roy está desesperado tentando prova-la de que seu amor por ela é verdadeiro. Royai ;


Pieces

Bem, antes de lerem esta fã-fic , quero que fique bem claro que :

1- Eu não sou Hiromu Arakawa, logo não criei estes personagens( tudo bem que não precisava falar, mas, vai saber...)

2- Eu não entro muito na internet, porque sempre tenho alguns afazeres(e nas férias, eu fico sem a internet e só de vez em quando a vejo),portanto  
vou fazer o possível pra postar os capítulos regularmente.

3- Não gosta de RoyxRiza?Que tá fazendo aqui, então? ALT+F4 , dã.

P I E C E S

Primeiro capítulo - Dificil esquecer.

É um dia chuvoso, frio e cálido.O coronel do QG do leste, tão famoso por acordar tarde e não trabalhar nada, acordou cedo e trabalhou muito.  
Era um dia diferente, e especialmente doloroso.A moça que lhe ajudava, que tanto era prestativa não estava mais lá.Ele tentava não olhar pra mesa dela, tentar esquece-la,porém não seu primeiro dia de expediente após a ida dela.E como todo homem sofrido, foi afogar suas mágoas num bar.

- Ei, Jean. Aquele ali naquela mesinha ali não é o coronel?  
- É sim, Breda.  
- Que tal...se agente fosse ...  
- Não, Breda, não. Deixa ele. Ele deve tá sofrendo pacas.  
-.....é barra né?  
- , como você se sentiria vendo a mulher que você ama se casando com um assasino?  
No balcão...  
-Outra por favor, Lenny.  
-Acho melhor você parar por hoje...  
-Por favor , Lenny. Não discuta.  
-Ok.

E assim o coronel tomou seu sexto drink de vodka.

-Breda...to começando a pensar que nem você. Melhor agente ir lá....ele não pára de pedir mais e mais bebidas. Desse jeito vai fazer alguma besteira.  
- Concordo.

Então os dois subordinados levantaram-se e dirigiram-se até o balcão.

-Coronel?  
-Tudo bem?  
-...minha cara é de quem tá bem?  
-Desculpe...perguntei só por educação. Mas...enfim viemos aqui pra tentar te convencer a parar de beber...pelo menos por não faz be...

Antes que Havoc terminasse a frase o coronel caiu da banqueta do balcão, e caiu direto no chão.

-Ele é um assasino , Hawkeye! UM ASSASINO!  
-.....você sabe muito bem que nã laudos comprovaram que..  
- Comprovaram o que? Os laudos? Hum. Todos sem pé nem cabeç...Riza, não faz isso por favor.  
-E porque não?Porque você não consegue aceitar o fato de que você falhou numa investigação, ou porque você não consegue aceitar o fato de ter falhado numa  
conquista?  
-....Riza, a questão aqui não é meu ego profissional ou pessoal, mas sim sua segurança....  
-Minha segurança?! Conta outra, Coronel. Ou melhor, senhor Roy Mustang.  
-Como assim?  
-Pedi ao fuhrer minha demissão. Hoje é meu último dia de trabalho aqui.  
Naquele momento Roy não tinha palavras , suas pernas bambearam e seu coração acelerou.  
-Mustang?  
-....Riz....Riza....e-eu não entendi direito....  
-É exatamente o que ouviu.

De repente aparece uma luz branca no meio da sala do quartel, e Roy percebe que tudo aquilo, toda aquela discussão foi apenas um flash back  
inserido num devaneio ocasionado no seu desmaio. Ele acordou com a luz branca do hospital radiante em seus olhos que por sua vez abriram cuidadosamente até ver  
a imagem do médico diante de si.

-O-onde...onde estou?  
-No hospital Saint ê teve um desmaio ocasionado por excesso de bebida alcoó que seu organismo não é um dos melhores quando  
se trata de ingerir alcoól.

-Mas agora você já está melhorando. Depois de amanhã já vai ter de repouso.

Antes que Roy pudesse contrariar o médico dizendo que não precisava repousar, uma enfermeira adentrou a sala.

-Doutor Lich, tem três pessoas aí fora querendo ver o paciente.  
-Eles preencheram a ficha?  
-Sim.  
-Então mande somente um entrar, depois os outros dois podem entrar.E só isso, certo? Este rapaz precisa de repouso.  
-Ok.

Roy já tinha mais ou menos uma previsão de quem estava lá para vê-lo, Breda,Havoc e Fallman; afinal de contas, Fuery odiava hospitais.  
Mas para a sua surpresa ,o terceiro elemento que estava junto com a dupla de subordinados, era uma mulher.

-Roy?  
-...Riza...você vei...veio...  
-Não se esforce - dizia ela com os olhos lacrimenjando- logo que eu soube o que aconteceu vim direto.  
-Sabe...n...não precisava...  
-Como não?!Na verdade eu já devia ter vindo faz rapazes me contaram, você andou bebendo a semana sempre irresponsá sorte foi a de que Havoc e Breda estavam lá, impedindo  
que bebesse mais e pegasse a direção, ou tivesse um desmaio mais grave.  
-....Riza...eu senti sua falta....eu tenho até vergonha de pedir...mas....me...me dá um ....abraço?  
Riza ficou receosa ao abraçar o moreno, mas quando o olhou melhor , ali deitado de braço abertos e com um pequeno curativo na testa ocasionado pela sua queda, acabou cedendo.  
-Obrigado...-disse o moreno deixando algumas lágrimas cairem do seu rosto.  
-Roy....- disse a loira desabraçando-o-meu horário já está acabando e...bem...os meninos querem ver como você está.  
-.....vai me deixar de novo?  
-Roy....eu...

Antes que a loira pudesse terminar a frase, foi interrompida pela enfermeira que adentrou a sala.

-Senhora Fuller, desculpe-me a interrupção mas seu horário acabou....  
-Tudo bem. Tchau, Roy. Se cuida.  
-......tchau.

Logo depois que Riza saiu, Havoc e Breda entraram no quarto do moreno e conversaram com o nunca tinham visto o coronel tão abatido.  
Depois de uns 20 minutos o horário de visita de ambos terminou, e assim tiveram que deixar o quarto.

No dia seguinte, a família de Roy foi visitar Roy. Ela resumia-se na irmã mais velha, Trixie, na mais nova, Melissa, e na sua mãe, Geena Mustang.  
Suas duas irmãs eram lindas, pareciam até mãe era uma senhora muito bonita, elegante e simpática.

- Maninho!  
- Roy!  
- Filho!  
-Oi gente...  
-Nossa maninho quando recebemos a ligação ontem, tomamos um susto e tanto ...  
-Porque, Mel?  
-Oras!Porque?!Você ainda pergunta...  
-Apesar de você ser um pirralho chato, te amamos e não te esquecemos, dã.  
-Principalmente eu, sua mãe. Te amo muito e fiquei com uma dor imensa ao saber o que tinha acontecido.

E assim foi o último dia de estadia do coronel no hospital . No dia seguinte, como prometido pelos médicos ele teve auta.

Depois do hospital tudo voltou ao "normal".Exceto, por Roy não conseguir esquecer que Riza Hawkeye, ou melhor Fuller, agora, foi visita-lo e que se procupava com ele.  
Mas o mais impressionante e inesquecivel ainda foi o abraço que ela deu nele. Apesar de ter sido por um tempo curto foi intenso e como se a loira sentisse sua falta...

Fim do primeiro capítulo.

Ae galera! =D Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Foi um prazer escreve-lo!

Deixem suas reviews! =D

Até a próxima.


End file.
